


Сказки со счастливым концом

by fierce_cripple



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты так и не понял смысла сказки, Наполеон".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки со счастливым концом

_Оказывается, бывают неприятности и похуже,  
чем появиться на свет пугалом._

Соло никогда не был хорош в шитье, но как бывший солдат он отлично справлялся с основными швами и имел стальные нервы. Он, впрочем, не думал, что знание о том, как глубоко нужно вгонять иглу, штопая бедро напарника простым узловым, пригодится ему снова.

Всё, что угодно, лучше таких напарников.

Он вообще не хотел быть с ним в одной связке.

– Какого чёрта ты там застрял? – прошипел Наполеон, и Габи, безразлично скользнув взглядом по его рукам, вышла из машины. Дверцей она хлопнула от души, так что звук в гулкой тишине разнёсся взрывной волной, заставляя подпрыгнуть задремавшего было стоя работника заправки.

– Прикрывал ваши задницы! – Илья дёрнулся и скрипнул зубами, когда Соло стиснул его бедро чуть ниже раны. Джинсы потемнели от крови, стали почти бурыми, но он не боялся испачкать руки. Если бы он хотя бы один день в своей жизни этого боялся, вряд ли торчал бы сейчас за рулём раздолбанной колымаги возле замшелой автозаправки посреди Альбукерке. 

– А надо было шевелить своей, большевик, если ты решил и нас выкрасить в красный цвет, мог придумать способ попроще.

Соло демонстративно провёл пальцем по лбу, чертя красную полосу и становясь похожим на индейца. Из школьного спектакля хорошей школы. Закрытой школы для мальчиков – со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

– Так и знал, что ты хочешь искупаться в моей крови, – нашёлся наконец он.

– Ну да, в тебе её хватит на целую ванну. Залил всю машину.

– Я угоню тебе другую. Не ссорьтесь, мальчики.

Габи упала на заднее сидение плимута, звякнув бутылками в пакете.

– Ему всего лишь бедро прострелили, а ты там, судя по звуку, на целую вечеринку рассчитала.

– А у меня будет вечеринка с койотами, пока вы проводите курсы кройки и шитья. Приглашу койотов, парочка гремучих змей заменит оркестр. Поехали уже, на нас и так странно смотрят.

Наполеон вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и повернул ключ зажигания.

После того, как всё тогда завертелось, уходить пришлось быстро: магнитная лента ещё не успела догореть, а Габи уже тянула Илью за руку к выходу. Тройка отверженных: красотка-беженка, воришка-денди и военный преступник – отличный состав для начала дешёвой мелодрамы, если бы красотка не материлась как сапожник, воришка не норовил подцепить хвост в каждом городе, который им приходилось проезжать, а военный преступник не отличался редкостной когнитивной ригидностью. В итоге вместо мелодрамы получилась жутковатая адаптация «Страны Оз»: спокойную жизнь Дороти когда-то давно унесло ураганным ветром войны, но она вытащила из страны на грузовом корабле и Льва, который, впрочем, боялся только возвращения домой, и сверкающего полированной улыбкой Дровосека с часовой бомбой вместо сердца. Страшилу им заменил башкотряс в виде жутковатого на вид клоуна, но машину выбирать не приходилось, как и её содержимое.

Никто не знал, куда они едут, потому что вопрос выживания не предполагал таких детальных ответов.

Когда они убрались достаточно далеко от островка цивилизации в виде бензинового источника и запасов сигарет, время перевалило за полночь. Соло не стал глушить двигатель и начал опускать сидение Ильи в горизонталь под аккомпанемент русской брани. Габи взяла одну бутылку из пакета и выскользнула в темноту. Через минуту Наполеон скорее услышал, чем увидел, как она забралась сперва на капот, а потом и вовсе улеглась на крышу авто.

Соло проверил жгут и потянулся за ножом. Увидев опасливый косой взгляд Ильи, он демонстративно покрутил лезвием в воздухе:

– Ты мне предлагаешь тебя вместе с джинсами зашивать? Не слишком ли по-американски для тебя носить их потом вместо кожи? Не загоришься?

– Заткнись и делай, – прошипел сквозь зубы Илья.

Соло пожал плечами и поддел рваный край ткани кончиком, погружая нож глубже и распарывая влажную джинсу. Зрелище открылось отвратительное. Ничего страшного в далёкой перспективе не было, но Соло едва не застонал от очевидной необходимости вынимать пулю. Он потянулся к пакету.

– Мескаль? Серьёзно? – крикнул он Габи.

– И вашим, и нашим, – бодро отозвалась она.

– Может, ты и соль прихватила?

– Посмотри в бардачке.

– Решил помучать? – подал голос Илья.

– Ну что ты, после истории нашего дорогого доктора я могу даже не пытаться претендовать на звание садиста, так к чему стараться?

Он открутил крышку и стянул отрезанную штанину ниже колена. Кровь местами уже подсыхала тонкой корочкой.

– Значит так, дружище, пуля не прошла насквозь, но и снаружи её не видно. Придётся заливать мескалем и рану, и твоё горло.

– Давай уже, ковбой, больше болтаешь. Это будет не первый и не последний мой сувенир.

Соло пожал плечами и стянул свой галстук, пока Илья большими глотками двигался к безболезненному забытью. После он плеснул на свёрнутую ленту ткани в своей руке и отдал её Курякину, который зажал её в зубах, откидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Соло перевернул бутылку над раной, смочив и пальцы тоже, и нырнул ими внутрь, оставляя мескаль в сторону и снова беря в руки нож – на случай, если без него не получится.

Получилось. Он быстро достал пулю и не глядя отшвырнул её на приборную панель. Всё это время Илья, кажется, даже не дышал, только стискивал зубы на безнадёжно испорченной ткани. Как только не прокусил. Наполеон потянулся к игле и принялся шить, уже не глядя на лицо Курякина. Шил он быстро, да и рана была небольшая, так что Соло даже порадовался тому, что пуля не прошла навылет: крови было бы больше, да и зашивать сложнее. Он снял жгут, затянутый у самого паха, игнорируя то, как напрягся Илья, пока он поддевал пальцами узел, задевая ширинку. Думать о том, напрягался ли он так, пока Габи его накладывала, не хотелось.

Когда Наполеон закончил, он забрал у Ильи то, что было когда-то отличным галстуком, чтобы стереть остатки крови вокруг. От быстро испаряющегося с горячей кожи мескаля у Ильи побежали мурашки, но Соло не позволил себе думать о других способах их вызвать, сгребая мусор в пакет.

Выходя из машины он услышал тихое, брошенное ему в спину:

– Спасибо, ковбой.

Вдохнув ночной прохлады, Наполеон прислонился к боку плимута и закурил.

– Ну, как наш прекрасный принц?

– Принцесса волнуется?

– Я не принцесса, я ваша фея-крёстная.

– Тогда понятно, почему мы в такой жопе.

Габи отвесила ему лёгкий подзатыльник, и Соло подавился дымом. Прокашлявшись, он помолчал немного, но потом всё же проговорил:

– Слушай. Кстати. Я давно хотел тебя спросить. А зачем ты помогла нам? Ты же могла остаться в британской разведке.

– Я своё дело сделала, а больше мне от них ничего было не нужно. И я люблю сказки со счастливым концом.

– У нас не будет счастливого конца, и ты это знаешь не хуже меня.

– Но у вас будет сказка, – это она проговорила в самое его ухо, перекатившись на крыше на живот, – смотри внимательней, под твоими ногами жёлтая кирпичная дорога.

– И кто наш волшебник, и где наша страна Оз?

– Ты так и не понял смысла сказки, Наполеон.

– Так меня только мама называла, – автоматически отозвался он. Габи хмыкнула:

– И Илья, пока тебя нет рядом.

Соло покосился на неё недоверчиво.

– Слушай, Наполеон, у тебя ведь хорошее зрение, да? Целишься хорошо, очков не носишь.

– А что?

– А то, что глаза протри, на вас же смотреть больно. Один никак не наберётся смелости, у другого совсем шестерёнки в голове не крутятся.

Оба вздрогнули от звука опускающегося стекла. Раздался голос Ильи:

– Красивое сегодня небо?

Соло скривился, оборачиваясь. Габи подмигнула, подпирая кулачком подбородок.

– Хочешь посмотреть, большевик?

Ответ явно дался Курякину с трудом:

– Ага. Но отлить хочется всё-таки немного больше.

Соло со вздохом обошёл машину и открыл дверцу. Илья сел, и через пару минут попыток извлечь Курякина на свет божий, его всё-таки удалось поставить на ноги. Наполеон закинул его руку себе на плечи и кивнул в сторону деревьев в стороне от дороги:

– Дойдём?

Илья попробовал перенести вес на раненую ногу и сдержанно кивнул.

– Ну, похромали.

Пока они шли обратно, Наполеон всё ещё думал о словах Габи.

– Эй, большевик? Ты сказки любишь?

– Я слышал, о чём вы говорили, Наполеон. Давай ближе к делу.

Соло вздрогнул, но на удивление никакого протеста его имя, произнесённое Ильёй, не вызывало. Скорее, наоборот.

– И в чём смысл сказки?

– В том, что происходит в дороге.

– И каков сакральный смысл ловить собой пули, скажи-ка? – возмутился Соло.

– Никак волнуешься, ковбой?

– Наполеон.

Воцарилась тишина. Соло прочистил горло.

– Лучше зови меня Наполеоном.

**Author's Note:**

> У текста есть сиквел, он живёт тут: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4666272


End file.
